No Problem
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: A slight NaruIno cutesy oneshot. Its in the spirit of Christmas and the Konoha twelve decide to do Secret Santa. It's Naruto's first year and guess who he happens to get? R&R Pls


**No Problem**

_**A/N: Hey all! If you need to know, I have been a little busy the past couple of weeks. And soon I'm off to the Philippines so don't expect an update for a long while. Sorry guys, but once I break into second semester, I'll be free way more often. Sooo, yeah thanks for being patient!**_

_**Here I have a NaruIno christmas oneshot dedicated for a friend of mine. 8D And, I have an idea for another NaruIno AU fic. It'll be awesome I promise you. But that'll come probably a bit before I update everything else. xD**_

_**Anyways, enjoy the story. ;3 **_

-------------

It was that time again. December 1st had hit the village of konoha, and practically everyone was excited about Christmas. The season of giving, spending time with family/friends, a special, feel good time of year. There was always that annual village meeting. Where the Hokage would greet everyone a Merry Christmas, and dub the beginning of the Christmas season. That day was today.

Naruto wrapped his scarf carefully around his neck. It was a gift last year from Iruka, it was something that he would always hold dear. Christmas wasn't always a good time for Naruto, for when he was younger his world was closed up. No one seemed to appreciate his existence, no one except the third hokage. He spent that eve walking around the snow filled village, watching warm family moments, and avoiding mauls of snowballs. As he started school, it was a little different. He earned the trust of another individual, and even spent his Christmas in the Iruka household. His first year there changed his outlook on Christmas completely.

Carefully adjusting his headband, he met with his team in a comfortable spot as the new hokage; Tsunade came out with a smile. It was the first Christmas without the Third. It was a little saddening, but he knew in his heart that the old man wouldn't want him depressed on such a joyful occasion just because of him. So with a smile on his face he listened to Tsunade, sitting on a branch in between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey, you three," came a voice to their left.

Team 7's genin looked to the direction of which the voice came from and spotted Team 10's genin; Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru. The three greeted them with a smile, Ino's face perked up, obviously eager to tell them something.

"What do you want Ino-pig?" asked Sakura, her arms crossed with a smirk on her face. Naruto watched the two bicker as Sasuke clearly ignored them. Turning his head, Naruto found Shikamaru holding a sac and Chouji, surprisingly not eating anything.

"What's that for?" Naruto asked out of pure curiosity. As Ino and Sakura stopped their childish behavior, Ino grabbed the sac from Shikamaru's hand and pulled Sasuke into their little circle.

"This Naruto, contains the names of all the Konoha twelve. Okay, not all because Shika, Chouji and I already picked names."

"What are we picking names for Ino?" Naruto asked, keeping his gaze focused on the bag. The five of them stared at Naruto with an eyebrow raised.

Sasuke shook his head, a smirk on his pale face, "As expected of this Dobe. It's for secret santa."

"Secret...Santa?" Naruto repeated, scratching his head in wonder.

Shikamaru let out a soft sigh, his breath seen clearly in the cold air, "You choose a name, and no one else will know. You buy them a gift, then on the day of the party, hosted by Ino here, we all put our presents on a big table when no one's looking, or however she wants to do it, then we distribute them, and after we open out presents, we party."

"Although, everyone always gets that feeling when they want to know who had them," Chouji then muttered, "I always want to know. It makes me nervous not to know, which makes me want to eat more. Then I get distracted and-"

"CHOUJI!" Ino interrupted, "I think Naruto gets it."

"Sorry Ino," Chouji replied, rolling his eyes at the blonde.

"So lets hurry up and choose, she's almost done her speech," Sakura then suggested, reaching for the sac.

"Brace yourself guys, I know how hard it is to buy presents for people sometimes," Ino stated as the three placed their hands into the sac.

As the three opened their papers, the fireworks went off and an applause filled the area.. Naruto stared at his name in distress, not at all expecting the name that was written there.

"Ino..." he whispered to himself, "What in the world do I get for a girl like her?..."

---------------------

Walking down the streets of Konoha, hands behind head, his eyes scanning the selection of each stand. He wore a frustrated frown, instead of training, he was spending his time getting a gift. What's worst is that he'll be spending his Christmas bonus money and the money used to buy ramen. Pausing to listen to his stomach growl, he decided to look for good old Iruka-sensei to treat him to a nice, WARM bowl of Ichiraku ramen.

As to his luck, the chunin was strolling along the streets, as well carrying a couple of bags. Spotting him, Naruto ran up to the man with a wide smile on his face, "Oh Iruka-sensei!!!" He called out, his voice filled with excitement and hope.

"Oh, hey there Naruto," Iruka greeted with a smile, "What are you doing here? Knowing you, you would be training. Or possibly eating ramen."

There was a silence before Naruto's stomach decided to growl again. Seeing the despair on Naruto's face, Iruka let out a little laugh, "I see what you want. Come on, I just finished shopping." With that, the two walked over to Naruto's favourite ramen stand.

"Oh hello Naruto!" old man Ichiraku greeted. Ayame gave a little wave to Naruto as well. "Hello to you too Iruka!."

The two sat down next to each other, Iruka settling his bags in front of him in case someone happens to want to steal them. Or in Naruto's case, try to peak at them. "Naruto, I'm only treating you to ramen! No looking in the bags please!" He moved his hand and felt nothing. With rage built up, he grabbed the bag from Naruto, "NARUTO!"

"S-Sorry Iruka-sensei..." Naruto replied, a frown on his face, "You'll still treat me to ramen right?"

Placing his bags on his lap, he let out a soft sigh, "Of course Naruto..." Smiling as Naruto cheered with joy, the two ordered their rightful ramen.

--

"More please!' Naruto cooed. Iruka let out a light laugh before finishing his second.

"Naruto, I heard you genin got a Christmas bonus. Why can't you use that, not that I mind treating you," he asked, but with horror in his voice as naruto approached his 5th bowl.

"The Konoha twelve are having a secret santa party thing," Naruto replied, finishing his last bowl in a split second. "Man am I full!"

"Secret Santa? Who did you get?" Iruka asked.

Naruto licked his lips before responding, "Sorry sensei, but I can't tell ANYONE."

The chunin nodded in understanding, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Remember Naruto, it's the thought that counts okay? Whoever you have, try to think of something they always wanted. If you can't think of anything, then get them chocolate! Everyone loves some good chocolate."

Naruto smiled at his sensei, "I get it. Thank you Iruka-sensei."

---------------

Wearing his santa hat that Kakahi gave to all his genin, Naruto sat quietly in thought. His room was a mess as per usual, and his very fat frog wallet sat on his night stand. He focused on trying to remember Ino mentioning anything she wanted. It was hard since he hardly ever hung out with her, only when he wanted to hang out with his friend Shikamaru. he thought about asking Sakura, but it would just give it away. Then he thought of the direct approach...No that would just be stupid.

"Oh this is sooooo annoying!!" Naruto yelled, clutching his head in his hands, "Goddamn it Ino!!!"

With frustration, he decided that maybe a little bit of ninja stealth would help. Grabbing his headband, he placed it over his forehead, his santa hat only partially covering his konoha hitai-ate. With a determined face, he hopped onto the windowsill of his apartment and jumped onto the roofs of Konoha, out to search for a certain fellow blonde.

-----------

"You know, we should shop together more often forehead," Ino stated with a smile, "I mean Sakura."

"I agree Ino."

The two laughed as they walked down the streets. What they both didn't know was that they were being watched...By each other.

'Does she have me? Is that why she's acting so nice?' Sakura thought, her eyes following Ino whenever she wasn't looking.

'Does she have me? Is that why she's even bothering with hanging out with me?' Ino thought, doing the same as Sakura. Apparently, you just can't shop normally.

Naruto froze atop a building, his eyes spotting pink and yellow. With a smile he tried to get closer, being as ninja like as possible. Adjusting his headband, he was determined to get something on Ino, buy her present, then go train. After all, the party was 24 days away. Once he gets it over with, he can focus on training and possibly have money left to spend on ramen without worrying about not having enough for Ino's present.

'I'm so smart,' Naruto thought with his foxy grin, 'Come on Ino-chan Reveal to me what the hell it is you want.'

--------------

As night fell upon Konoha, it started to snow once again. naruto was still trailing Ino, his nose red, and patience practically gone. He spent 4 hours tailing this girl and still NOTHING. With a frown he decided to hop out of the tree and head home. To his misfortune he ended up breaking the branch, collapsing into the snow.

"Naruto?" Ino muttered, hearing the boy yell in pain.

"Oh hey Ino," Naruto greeted, brushing the snow off his hat, "What are you up to? He asked, slight nervousness in his voice.

"Just heading home," Ino replied, bags in her hand, "Isn't this place far from your house? What are you doing here?"

"Just wandering around, been looking for the person I have for kris kringle to ask them some questions."

"Oh Naruto," Ino replied, resting her finger on her head, "That would make it too obvious! Have you seriously never done this before?"

He simply nodded in response. She let out another sigh before placing a hand on her hip, "I'll see you some other time, my parents are expecting me home."

"Bye Ino," Naruto replied as the girl waved goodbye.

Luckily, she didn't think that him being there, out looking for who he had for secret santa, would mean that she was who he had. He shook it off as he charged home, his butt soaked and cold. Ino probably was distracted by the fact that he came out of no where. Or she didn't want to think that Naruto had her.

------------

"This sucks," Naruto muttered in his black shirt and boxer shorts. His other clothes were hanging on the side drying from all that he went through that day. Before finally falling out of that tree before Ino left home, he slipped down a roof, fell into a ditch, and bonked his head on a pole, then was attacked by the icicles that were resting at the top.

Collapsing onto his bed he continued to frown, "This is sooooo annoying!! I can't give up now though...After all I've been through today." Letting out a huge sigh he rolled over to face his wall, hands underneath his head, "Maybe I can arrange something with Shikamaru tomorrow...There's a big chance that I'll see Ino." Closing his eyes preparing for rest he had one final thought before drifting to sleep, "I hope I don't screw this up."

-----

_"OH-EM-GEE, Sakura! Check this out!" came the voice of a younger Ino._

_"What the hell...?" Naruto muttered. He looked down to see his in the outfit he fell asleep in. With his face turning instantly red he attempted to look for pants when he accidentally bumped into a small child. "Whoa kid watch where you're going!" the child didn't respond and simply ran towards his other friend. Finally spotting a younger self swinging on a swing Naruto finally realized something. "This is a dream..."_

_"What is it Ino-chan?" Sakura asked walking up to her best friend. Naruto didn't even remember that phase, after all they went through at the chunin exams he always did wonder. naruto glanced at his younger self, chibi Naruto was watching the two girls quite contently._

_"I hope no one saw that..." naruto muttered scratching the back of his head._

_"This is a pendent my grandpa made for me!!" Ino cooed, showing off the beautiful pendant._

_"Wow! Is that a crstylized cosmos in glass?! How did he do that?!" Sakura wondered, her eyes widening by its appearance._

_"He used water jutsu! He has very good chakra control!!"_

_"Wow!!!"_

_With that a whole bunch of other girls, presummably Ino's other friends, surrounded her admiring the pendant._

_"That's an amazing jutsu..." Naruto muttered. he scratched his head, "That would be a good gift. I can attempt to learn it before christmas...But...She probably still has that pendant. Well, at least I know she likes pendants."_

_"WHOA!" Naruto yelled as the scene before him vanished. A new scene appeared before him._

_"There's me in the sand box alone, wow...This brings back bad memories," with a frown on his face he approached his younger self._

_"hey there," he greeted with the kindest smile that he could muster, "Can I play too?"_

_His smaller self looked up at him and nodded, "You're dressed really stupidly, but I guess you can play. I am pretty lonely..." naruto's eye began to twitch at the 'stupidly dressed' comment. But he shook his head as he played with his younger self._

_"Give it back!" a voice yelled out. Both Narutos turned to face the forest before turning back at each other with curious faces._

_"I don't think you deserve such a pretty necklace Ino-chan," the 'chan' was exaggerated, and the voice had a boyish tone. Two figure emrged from the bushes, one taller than the other, but both looking about the same age._

_"Ino?" both boys muttered. They looked at each other again before looking back at the scene._

_"Damnit Amy GIVE MY PENDANT BACK!!!" Ino yelled slapping the girl on the face._

_"You!" Amy yelled, her face lit up with rage. Holding the pendant, she decided to squeeze it, throw it onto the floor and squish it._

_"That's so cruel..." Naruto muttered. When he turned to face his smaller self, he had disappeared._

_"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" the smalled him yelled pushing the girl._

_"Who the hell are you?" Amy asked pushing Naruto back. With a roar Naruto pushed the girl down to the ground. "I'm out of here!" amy yelled making a run for it._

_Naruto watched as his younger self faced Ino, Ino still shocked by her broken pendant. With a frown, his younger self ran off towards the sand box then passed it. The scene faded out of existence and Naruto found himself awake._

-----

"I know the perfect gift then," he muttered sleepily to himself as he prepared breakfast of ramen. he decided to start on his emergency supply. First he had to go out to buy a regular pendant that was clear.

As he finished his ramen he let picked up his wallet and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. While placing on his outerwear he began to talk to himself once more, "First buy pendant, then look up water jutsu scrolls, then eat at ichiraku if I have leftover money, then train to perfect this technique..." Finally placing on his headband and santa hat he jumped onto his window sill, "Oh kami, if she doesn't like this gift then so help me..."

-------------

"Welcome!" came the voice of the clerk. It was a more, elegant store than a stand. Naruto did his best to look proper as he scanned for what he needed.

Finally, his eyes caught a magnificent looking clear crystal pendant, "She would love this!" he yelled. With the store being so empty this early in the morning, the store clerk looked at him with a wide smile.

"Ah, you're Uzumaki right? Uzumaki Naruto?" the clerk lady asked. naruto trembled slightly, what if she was one of those who hated him?

"Y-Yeah..." he responded.

"Ah! I thought so!!! I thank you so much for rescuing my daughter from those bandit about a month ago!" She grabbed his hands and smiled at him with much appreciation in her eyes.

"Oh...You're Akumi-san's mother?" Naruto asked. The woman nodded simply in response. With that she looked down at what naruto was looking at.

"Ah, what a wonderful choice. This is for your girlfriend isn't it?"

"Well...Ugh..."

"Say no more! It's a little expensive, but since it is you, I'll sell it for half price! But only this once!" She stared at him with hopeful eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you onee-san," he stated, pulling out his frog wallet.

----------

Thanks to his little experience in the store, he still had enough money for the scroll and to eat at Ichiraku's until christmas. This lightened up naruto's day to an extreme as he walked towards the good old scroll shop. It was one of those places that actually accepted him.

"Oh, hello naruto-kun!" the old man greeted as Naruto walked towards the water jutsu scrolls, "Going to learn another technique?"

"Yeah Tsuzaku-san!"

"You know, since it is the christmas holidays, how about I let you have one for free?" Tsuzaku offered, giving Naruto a wide smile.

"A-Are you serious?!" Naruto asked with a rather loud voice.

"Mhm."

"THANKS OLD MAN!" Naruto replied embracing the old man.

Letting go, he explored the water scrolls area. Picking something that taught him how to make the water turn into ice because of cold water, he thanked the man once again and rushed out towards the training grounds.

-----------

"A new jutsu!!" naruto yelled happily. Not only would this gift possibly make Ino happy, but he would learn how to use water jutsu! He found himself a nice tree to sit in as he carefully studied the scroll.

---4 HOURS LATER---

Making the proper hands signs naruto formed a puddle of water in his hands out from the snow mixing with his chakra. After hours of studying the scroll, practicing the hand signs and practicing the art of actually obtaining the water and controlling it with his chakra, he only got to the point of obtaining some of the melted snow.

"I have 23 days..." he muttered to himself, his energy practically drained, "I can do this..."

--------------------

"Hey Sakura, have you seen that Dobe?" Sasuke asked as the two walked towards Ino's party.

"No I haven't seen him in a long time," Sakura responded holding the present for who she had snugly in her arms. Sasuke's was hanging off his fingers wrapped perfectly in red and green lustrous paper.

"Hey guys!!!!" Naruto yelled. His two teammates turned to face Naruto.

"Where's your gift Naruto?" Sakura asked seeing nothing in Naruto's hands.

"Its supposed to be a surprise right?" Naruto responded, finally reaching their pace, "No one gets to see what it looks like except me and who I have."

"Clever Naruto," Sakura responded, "But not as clever as I."

"What are you talking about?! You're gift is out in the open!!!" naruto yelled poking whatever was in Sakura's hands.

"I'm not THAT stupid Naruto...There's another gift underneath...I won't unveil it til after."

"Oh..." naruto responded. he then averted his eyes to Sasuke's gift, "What about you Sasuke teme?!"

"Same as her," Sasuke replied.

As Naruto nodded in understanding, the three reached the door to the Yamanaka residence. After a swift knock, Chouji came to answer the door.

"Hey guys, put your gift in one of those gift booths then go do something until Ino calls us for gift opening," he said simply before heading off to the buffet table.

----

Naruto was watching Neji play some extreme DDR while snacking on some triangle shaped sandwhiches of which ino called 'Finger Sandwhiches'. While excited about the amnount of fun he was having, he was a little nervous about Ino's reaction. He thinks that the flowers design looked pretty close to a cosmos, but girls may be very picky about those kinds of things. Shaking his head he decided that he worked too hard and spent too much time to even dare to sdoubt his work.

"PRESENT TIME PEOPLE!!" Ino declared with a joyous tune. All twelve paused what they were doing and gathered in the rather large living room. They all gathered in a circle sorrounding the twelve gifts.

Grabbing one, she pulled it up and read the tag, "Ohh...Nice writing. I can't recognize it at all. It almost looks like its been printed off a computer."

"I think it has been Ino," Chouji commented, looking at the paper, "And only one household has a computer!"

All faces turned to the two Hyuugas, Hinata and Neji.

"This one is for Lee-san," Ino stated before handing him the present.

"I will wait till everyone gets their present before i open mine."

With that, next came one for Sakura, then Naruto, then Hinata, then Sasuke, then Tenten, then Chouji, then Kiba, then Shino, then Shikamaru, then Neji, and the last one, in a small, roughly wrapped box was for Ino.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm opening mine now!" With a nod from everyone, and within a matter of seconds, wrapping paper was on the ground. Everyone's faces lit up at the sight of their presents. Clearly, these twelve knew each other pretty well. Either that or their stalking skills are pro.

"OH EM GEE!!!" Ino squealed at her present. Box on lap, right hand holding the pendant, and left hand fanning her face, she stared at the beautiful piece of work with amazement. Using his newly found water jutsu, Naruto had carved into the crystal with a purple coloured liquid, creating the shape (To his best extent) a cosmos. After, he engraved her name in small letters to permanently make it hers, and after leaving it in the cold, it froze over.

"Ino! That's beautiful! The flower is a little...Off but still, it's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed approaching her ex best friend, "It...Somehow looks familiar."

Naruto couldn't help but glance at Ino holding his fox plushie and free 1 bowl of ramen for a year coupon in his hand. She was near tears, and he couldn't help but feel proud of himself, "Score! I did good."

"Hey Dobe," Sasuke called, his present of a katana sitting snugly in its sheath resting on his back, "You gave that to her didn't you?"

"W-What?!" naruto exclaimed, trying not to be too loud, "What in the world makes you think that?" He tried his best to look innocent, but Sasuke simply smirked at the demon container.

"Your writing, on the Christmas card. Only Sakura and I have seen it, but it's clearly your writing," Sasuke stated, his smirk remaining firm, "Anyways, I'll be hanging around if you ever feel like bothering me."

As the boy walked away, Naruto averted his eyes back to the two ex best friends as they talked. He nearly blushed when he saw Sakura glancing at him with a smile, 'Is she going to tell her?' He wondered.

----

It had struck 12 and everyone was greeting each other 'Merry Christmas'. Unfortunately someone had spiked the punch and Neji, Naruto, and Tenten were trying to calm down Lee.

"HAVE A JOYOUS AND YOUTHFUL CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" he cooed, pretty much tackle glomping anyone who was in the way.

"EEEKKKK!" Hinata exclaimed, her shirt having been pulled down slightly. Naruto came up to the girl.

"Are you okay Hinata?" he asked holding her by her shoulders, not noticing that he was touching bare skin. Within a split second she fainted in his arms, "Hinata? HINATA?! HOOOOOY!"

Within the matter of minutes the place was total chaos. While Sasuke was challenged by Kiba to a game of DDR, Shino simply watched while Shikamaru and Chouji were playing cards in the corner. Naruto was panicking about Hinata lying in his arms, Sakura was helping Neji and Tenten while Ino was still trying to figure out who gave her, her gift.

--

"Now...This person had to know about how my pendant was broken and all. Everyone knows that I received one, but no one saw it get crushed...No someone must've..." As she fiddled with the crystal in her hand she closed her eyes and tried her best to focus.

-----

_"Sorry..." muttered the blonde boy with the strange whisker like scars. Ino was still staring at the broken piece on the floor before the boy decided to run away._

_"That little boy," Ino muttered. This was, of course the real Ino in her thoughts. She frowned as her younger self began to break down and cry. Now she remembers being a strong girl. Crying wasn't really an option. But that pendant meant a lot to her...And for it to be crushed so easily. It was so delicate. _

_Looking down at her own pendant she clutched it tightly, "I have to take care of this one..." Turning back to watch the blonde boy run a thought crossed her mind._

_"NARUTO?!"_

-----

"Thanks Shino," naruto said with a sigh of relief following right after, "I'm sure she's just tired."

"Of course," Shino responded, knowing exactly why she fainted after hearing Naruto's story. After leaving the girl on the couch, the two started walking back to the living room. Everyone seemed to have calmed down a bit, Lee sleeping peacefully atop a throw pillow, Tenten's head on his stomach and Neji's head on Tenten's stomach, the cell 4 sleeping soundly. Sasuke had been playing Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess on Ino's Wii and Chouji and Shikamaru were playing a little bit of chess. Kiba was watching Sasuke go for it while Ino was talking to Sakura.

"You know that writing makes it very obvious who got you this Ino-pig," Sakura stated with a smirk.

"It's from Naruto right?" Ino asked turning to the blonde, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I pretty much wasted partying time trying to figure out who the hell gave me such a beautiful present!"

"It would've ruined the surprise Ino," Sakura replied honestly, "Still, I don't know how he got you that..."

"Well I'm about to ask that knuckle head ninja."

"Have fun!!"

"Naruto! You, me, out on the balcony."

"What?"

----

It was 1 in the morning and it was pretty dark outside. The skies were clear and the stars and moon were in plain sight.

"Whoa!!! I've never seen a sky like this before!" Naruto yelled, not even thinking about whether she had figured out that it was him who gave her the pendant.

She looked at him with a smile, "I see this view every night. I guess it is pretty beautiful..."

"Isn't it?" Naruto said again facing her with his foxy smile.

She watched as the boy ran around the balcony staring at the stars like a 10 year old child. She couldn't help but give out a little giggle as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Whoops..." He muttered, rubbing the backside of his head, "So Ino, what did you bring me, well drag me out here for?"

She fiddles around with her pendant before bringing her eyes up to meet with Naruto's. "You got me this didn't you?"

"Maybe..." he responded, adjusting his santa hat out of nervousness. "Maybe not..."

"You were that little boy who punched that bitch Amy when she crushed my pendant weren't you?" She asked, an emotion naruto couldn't decipher clearly in her eyes.

"Yeah..." he responded. He couldn't deny it, what's the point in doing so anyways? "She did something mean to you you know...And I was a little bored...Plus I saw how much it meant to you! it was written in your eyes when you brought it to the academy that one day." Smiling bashfully he turned around to face the stars again, "It was nothing really."

He could feel a shiver go up his spine as a warmth surrounded his body. At first his body was stiff, but within a matter of seconds he loosened up.

"You know...I wonder why we never became friends when we were little," she said in a tone Naruto had never heard her speak in before. It was almost, gentle.

"I was always afraid, but I always wanted friends..." Naruto replied honestly, feeling ino's grip on him become tighter, "I didn't want to become close to anyone, because I was afraid that after I get the feeling of being with someone, when loneliness comes back, I'd be in a far deeper depression. Then again, I had no idea when I was younger."

The two stood in silence a bit longer before Ino decided to thank him.

"Thank you Naruto. This has been the best gift anyone has given me Naruto," Ino stated, burying her head into his back, "I wonder what we would've been if you simply stayed to talk to me."

"It's too late for that now," Naruto replied, trying to turn around to hug her in return.

"Let's hang out more okay? I promise to call you an idiot less," Ino stated as the two let go of their embrace.

"I wouldn't mind, how about some ramen some day?" He asked with his wide, foxy smile.

"Are you asking me out on a date Uzumaki?" she asked with a mocking, shocked tone.

"What? I-"

"I'd be glad to," she replied, cutting the blonde off with a kiss.

"Mmm?!" He tried to talk but had his lips covered by hers. As she had released his lips she pointed up at the door frame that led to the balcony. There hung some mistletoe.

"Ino!" Came Sakura's voice from within.

Ino turned to respond, "Coming!" Before looking back at Naruto, "Late today at 1 would be great Naruto." She finished before running back to the pink haired girl, "Merry Christmas! And thanks again!!!"

Naruto simply waved with his left hand as his right hand delicately touched his lips. With a goofy version of his foxy smile, he started to walk in stating, "This Secret Santa thing isn't half bad."

-----

_**A/N: BY GAWD WHY DID THAT TAKE ME SO LONG?!**_

_**xD Well there you have it folks. Have a Merry Christmas, and don't forget to leave a review!!!**_


End file.
